Miss Ravenclaw
by Moonblaize
Summary: *I changed the direction of the story a bit, so now it's more focused on ivy*Ivy Raine is a first year Ravenclaw. She has friends, brains, and not half-bad looks, so life should be pretty ideal, right? Wrong. Almost immediately, Ivy and Co. get themsleves into a BIG situation that could only lead to more trouble. This is the story of Ivy Raine herself.(changed rating to be safe) :3
1. Ravenclaw

"Raine, Ivy!"

My heart was pounding uncontrollably. My palms were sweating, and I could feel my body trembling.

But no. I couldn't let my fear show. My fear was unreasonable, and childishly stupid. And I absolutely refused to make a fool of myself and of the family name. Definitely not here, in front of hundreds of gossipy students and plenty of nosy teachers. Good heavens no.

After a miniature argument with myself, I straightened my back, wiped my sweaty hands on my cloak, then moved cautiously to the stool where my fate awaited me. Ugh. Such a dramatic way of thinking. It was only the Sorting Ceremony after all. Nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all. After my unceremonious traipse to the stool (pun intended), I perched unsettlingly on the very edge of the seat. I could feel the eyes of every student and teacher on my face, watching for some sign of weakness. But my face was stoic, and positively emotionless. I was a closed book, someone would say.

The old woman beside me carefully lowered the Sorting Hat onto my head, her emerald green robes brushing against my legs. I jumped slightly at the slight touch, then shook my head and listened as a snide voice entered my head.

"Hm, quite a complex mind you've got going here..." hissed the Hat. The voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Extremely talented, good memory, I see... And very colorful vocabulary, I might add, Miss Raine. But where to put you now? Your ambition is great, but you hold your friends above everything else. Bravery is an outstanding trait of yours, while you uphold being intelligent. Open mind, quite indeed, and very controlling of yourself. Certainly not a Gryffindor. Slytherin, perhaps? No? Ravenclaw would do you well, and your fate, as you call it, would blossom beyond your wildest dreams. Well... Better be...

RAVENCLAW!"

I let out a gasp of air I had no idea I was holding in. The Ravenclaw table was applauding delightedly, their cheers echoing throughout the Great Hall. Beaming, I hopped down from the stool and practically skipped to the table. As I sat down, all I could think of was the fact that I felt at home. And in all due respect, good people, I WAS home.

Okay, that was my first attempt at a fanfic. Yes, it's short. but it's just to see if anyone likes it. Just to clear things up, this is an OC character during the era of the Golden Trio. I have no idea if I want to keep this going or not, but it's a possibility. My plans would be for this character to be someone from the outside looking in, and in this case we would be watching the Golden Trio. You know, how another person would see them. Not an enemy, not an ally. Just an outsider. I won't just be focusing on the Golden Trio, of course. We'll give Miss Ivy Raine a little story line, a nice backstory. I'm still deciding if she's a pureblood or a muggleborn. Probably a pureblood. But anywho, that's it. Hope you like it!

Btw, I only own Ivy Raine, and everything in this fanfic that doesn't have anything to do with Harry Potter. :3


	2. Charms Class

"Hey… Heeey… Are you awake?" a soft voice tickled my ear, and I could feel something prodding my side insistently. Grumpily I swatted in the direction of the voice and turned onto my other side.

"Ow! Watch it, blondie," the same voice said in a slightly annoyed tone. "You're a right cheery lass, aren't you?"

I cracked open one tired eye, and yelped at the sight that awaited me. A girl loomed over my bed, her light brown eyes peering down a slender nose and into my eyes. A huge, disastrous mass of fiery red ringlets framed her pretty face, and matching freckles were splashed across her nose and cheeks. When I jumped, she merely grinned, revealing a crooked mess of teeth.

"Guess I'm a bit of a fright, eh? Especially at this time of day. What's your name, blondie?" the girl asked. I raised an eyebrow at her forwardness.

"The name's Ivy. Ivy Raine. And who are you?" I asked. Even though we had heard everyone's names last night, I could only remember one thing from the night before: food.

"Lisa Turpin. Now, I was wondering, are you going to get up anytime soon? Breakfast will be over in approximately forty-five minutes, and you might wanna get up soon if you plan on eating and getting to class on time today," Lisa beamed at me before skipping away. I lay there letting what she said sink in. After a good five minutes, I leapt out of bed and scrambled to the loo in a frenzy. When I looked in the mirror above the sink, I groaned at the state of my hair. Instead of my usual loose blonde curls, I had a rats nest implanted on my head. Now would be a good time for some beauty spells to pop miraculously into my head, I thought groggily. After attacking my hair viciously with a brush and deeming it acceptable, I turned my attention to my face. The pillow had left impressions all over my face, and I looked like a confused ragamuffin with the vacant expression plastered on my face. As I began to scrub my face clean, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, wondering if it was that Lisa girl.

The door swung open without a response from the other side. A girl came running in, muttering things under her breath as she began to rummage through one of the bags on the sink. She seemed oblivious to my presence, which annoyed me slightly, so I tapped her on the shoulder. Immediately she whipped around, her dark blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why'd you touch me?" she snarled. I stepped back, a bit surprised at her reaction. When I didn't answer right away, the girl asked me again.

"Well, you came barging in without my permission, seeing as I was in here first, and you didn't answer my original question. Who are you?" I asked her stubbornly, crossing my arms defensively as she continued to glower at me. If looks could kill.

"Didn't you know that we _share_ this room? And we're supposed to _share_ the facilities? And if you payed any attention at all during the Sorting Ceremony last night, you would know my name. So I'm not telling you, _Ivy_. By the way, don't be late for class. I couldn't stand knowing that someone like you could lose points for Ravenclaw when you obviously don't belong here."

With that, the girl flounced from the room, her long brown hair billowing out from behind her. I stood there with my mouth forming a perfect little 'O'. How dare she? Accuse me of not being worthy of Ravenclaw. If the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw, then it did it for a reason. Besides, the Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes. Right?

I shook my head and continued to scrub my face. After running the brush through my hair one last time, I pulled on my robes and snatched up my book bag. Halfway down the stairwell I realized I had left my wand on the bedside table. Groaning, I hurried back up the stairs to grab my wand. While on the way back down the stairwell, I received plenty of bemused glances from the other students still in the common room.

Refusing to be embarrassed by the looks, I promptly ran from the common room, tearing through the door, ignoring the eagle knocker's advice for getting through the day. I nearly got lost while searching for the Great Hall, but after reversing the path we had taken to get to the common room last night in my head, I finally found the Great Hall. It was practically empty, with a few late risers shoveling down some breakfast to help them carry on until lunch. I swooped down on the Ravenclaw table and picked up a lovely green apple. After putting it in my bag for later, I devoured a piece of sausage, a scone, and some scrambled eggs. As I drained my glass of orange juice, a first year Ravenclaw boy came and sat next to me and watched as I finished off my breakfast.

"Do you always eat this fast?"

I glared at the boy before returning to my meal. Meddlesome boy. "Do you enjoy interrupting people's meals with intrusive questions?" I shot back at him. He blushed a bit.

"Um, no. No, I-I was just wondering, I guess. You know us Ravenclaws. Quite the nosy bunch!" he stammered pathetically. How adorable. He was practically falling all over himself in attempt to mend what he had broken, but I wasn't in the cuddliest mood today. His face reddened to the roots of his brown hair when I looked him straight in the eye with my most piercing glare. If looks could kill.

"You're not helping your case by attempting to insult yourself, while at the same time insulting Ravenclaw house, which, in the end, insults me too. Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to find my first class. I suggest you follow suit, unless you want the wrath of every other Ravenclaw for losing points on the first day for being _late_," I hissed angrily while swinging my bag over my shoulder and stomping off. I could sense his disappointment, but I refused to acknowledge him. As I marched out of the Great Hall, still fuming, someone knocked me over while running at full speed. I heard a frightened squeak as I tumbled to the ground, spilling my books in the process. Not to mention my buttocks were sore afterwards.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I was running to get my quill, which I left in the Great Hall while writing my name on my timetable for Professor Flitwick, and then I remembered that I had to find Ivy- oh," a tiny girl fluttered nervously as she watched me stand up shakily and groan in pain. She bent over to scoop up the books I hadn't managed to grab, and when she handed them to me I saw that she had the biggest eyes I had ever seen. They were dark brown, and framed by long, thick lashes. She had a perfect bob of ebony hair that complimented her elfish features perfectly.

"Ivy, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention at all! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Oh, how can I have hurt someone on the first day? What if they expel me? It was an accident!" Her eyes were swimming with tears, and I immediately felt awful.

"It's okay! I'm totally fine, just a bit surprised. What's your name?" I ask her kindly, hoping she doesn't burst into another string of maniacal questions. Her face broke into a relieved smile before she stuck out her hand.

"Sue Li. Ravenclaw. I'm in your dorm. I think you were still asleep when we got up this morning," she said, starting on a long rant. She didn't notice me grin sheepishly at the mention of me sleeping late. "Before you go, Professor Flitwick instructed me to give this to you. It's your timetable. We're in all of the same classes! First is Charms with Gryffindor, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, Double Potions with Hufflepuff, Flying Lessons, Lunch, Transfiguration, and Herbology with Slytherin. Quite the busy schedule today. Would you like to walk with me to Charms?"

I smiled at Sue and nodded in agreement. She handed me my book bag, and then we began to walk to the second floor where the Charms classroom was. "Thanks for giving me my timetable, Sue. I wouldn't have known what my classes were."

"No problem, Ivy."

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's excellent. Mum and Dad described it exactly right. They were both Ravenclaws like me. I wrote to them last night and told them. I hope they're proud of me."

"I'm sure they'll be proud of you. My mum said as long as I wasn't in Slytherin she'd be happy."

Sue laughed at the statement. "My grandmum was Slytherin. Right nasty bugger, she was. She disowned my mum for not being in Slytherin. Dad's parents were in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I'm glad I got Ravenclaw though. I don't think there is a brave bone in my body." It was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "So, I was wondering, are you Muggle-born, half and half, or pureblooded?" Sue stared up at me with those big brown eyes, and I couldn't help smiling.

"Pureblood. I'm guessing you are too, what with all of those magical relatives," I said, still smiling. Sue nodded.

"Yep, pureblood. I haven't got any problems with the Muggles though. A lot of purebloods…" Sue trailed off suddenly, her eyes settling on something off in the distance. I followed the direction of her eyes, and promptly saw a pale boy with hair almost as white as his skin. Eugh. Malfoy. I knew him from those tosh Ministry parties that my parents enjoyed dragging me to. He was a little git. Just like his elitist father.

"Draco Malfoy," I muttered under my breath. "I've met him before. Snobby git, he is. My father thinks his dad should be holed up in Azkaban. He was one of You-Know-Who's followers. But he got out of punishment by claiming he was under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Dad still fumes about it."

Sue nodded, her eyes hardening as he headed in our direction, strutting about like he owned the place. His eyes landed on Sue and I, and a smirk stretched across his pointy face.

"Ah, Raine. Li. Good to see you both outside of the Ministry. I understand you're both in Ravenclaw?" Sue and I nodded stiffly.

"That's not half bad. If I hadn't been in Slytherin, I probably would have ended up with your lot. Far better than Gryffindor, with the Mudbloods and blood-traitors."

Sue let out a gasp at the word Mudblood, and I felt my face heat up a bit. Malfoy raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at our reactions, then sneered at us like we were something he found on the bottom of his trainers.

"So you're soft on the Mudbloods too? I should have thought as much, seeing as your fathers defend the Muggles with their every last whim. Pathetic, it is," he spat out the last bit. He gave us one last sneer for good measure then staggered away with his pointy nose in the air. It took every bone in my body to keep me from tackling the boy. I wanted to run after him then wring his scrawny little neck. Sue seemed to read my mind, so she grabbed my arm in an iron grip and practically dragged me away.

"Don't do it; he'll go rat you out to his father, who'll in turn go mess with your father. Malfoy is a git, and he deserves a good whopping, but not now. Especially on the first day," Sue hissed in my ear as we approached the Charms classroom. I relaxed slightly, knowing she was absolutely right, and then removed my arm from her tight grip. As I massaged my sore arm, we saw that a gaggle of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students had already formed outside of the classroom. I recognized the redheaded girl, Lisa, from this morning, and she waved excitedly when she saw Sue and I, and the tall brunette from the bathroom spat. She rolled her eyes when she recognized me, so I simply smiled sweetly then turned to Sue.

"What's her name? The tall girl from our dormitory?"

Sue frowned at the girl. "Mandy Brocklehurst. She's not a morning person."

I nodded in agreement and followed Sue over to Lisa. Another girl stood by Lisa; she was about my height, Indian, and overall very pretty. I smiled and said, "I'm Ivy Raine."

She graciously returned the smile, and introduced herself as Padma Patil. We chatted about random stuff like food, our common room, and boys until we were herded into the classroom. Padma drifted over to a Gryffindor girl who, I realized instantaneously, was her twin. A few seconds later Padma came back over, frowning as she told us that her sister Parvati had sat with another girl from her house. Lisa patted Padma on the head, saying it was Parvati's loss, which only seemed to annoy Padma more.

The tiny Charms teacher was Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House. He instructed us all to find temporary seats until he paired us up randomly. Everyone groaned at that. Flitwick then began to read off names while people gossiped and told the tales of their breakfast adventures. I told Lisa and Padma about my rushed morning, including my mini-argument with Mandy Brocklehurst and the run-in with Malfoy. Padma said something about Malfoy being good-looking, which spurred her and Sue into an argument over Malfoys looks.

"Well, he looks like a ghostly drowned rat to me. It's as if he's never seen sunlight!" Sue said, her voice dripping with contempt towards the Malfoy heir. Padma snorted.

"His eyes are _absolutely gorgeous_, and you just can't deny that. His face isn't even half-bad! My mum says once you let the boys mature a bit, they look ten times better," Padma shot at Sue, her eyes daring her to retort.

"I just don't find pureblood supremacists to be at all attractive. They're arrogant and think they're all high and mighty. Besides, Malfoys a mummy's boy."

Lisa and I snickered at that. Padma blinked uncertainly, then burst into a fit of giggles too.

"It's true," I gasped. "You should see him at the Ministry parties. His mum is all over him, always fussing about his manners and the way he walks or something else stupid like that. And he loves the attention! It's quite hilarious, if you ask me."

Soon we couldn't contain our laughter when Sue did her impeccable impression of Malfoy. Professor Flitwick gave us a look that said don't-make-me-take-away-points-from-my-own-house-on-the-first-day, so we settled down a bit. Padma and Lisa were still shaking, and Sue was pink in the face. I was biting my tongue to keep from giggling, but when Flitwick started pairing up random names, we shut up.

"Mandy Brocklehurst and Seamus Finnigan!" I watched as Mandy sneered at the Gryffindor boy, who sneered right back at her.

"Good, maybe he'll teach her some manners," Padma hissed in my ear. We both flashed a smirk over in Mandy's direction, which she returned with a death glare. Snickering, we turned back to the Professor.

"Dean Thomas and Padma Patil!"

Groaning, Padma dragged herself over to where the Gryffindor boy sat. He looked even more irked that he had gotten Padma as his partner.

"Lisa Turpin and Lavender Brown!"

Lisa let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her partner was a girl. I huffed. Lucky her. Girls were _so_ much easier to deal with.

"Michael Corner and Fay Dunbar!"

"Pierre Fouette and Neville Longbottom!"

"Sue Li and Terry Boot!"

Sue drifted over to the boy who had bothered me this morning at breakfast. I sent him a look of contempt then turned my attention back to the teacher.

"James Hampton and Parvati Patil!"

"Ivy Raine and Harry Potter!"

I gasped slightly before turning pink. _The _Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter was _my_ Charms partner! My heart was doing back handsprings, and my head was spinning. I wondered if he was any good at Charms or magic in general, after being raised by Muggles. I shrugged off the thought. Of course Harry Potter is good at magic. He defeated You-Know-Who, for goodness sake! I scooped up my book bag and walked over to the Boy Who Lived. He gave me a small smile, and ignored me as I sat down and stared in awe at his scar.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley!"

Harry snickered as the redheaded boy next to him groaned in exasperation. A girl with a mane of bushy hair popped up in front of our table, beaming a buck-toothed smile as she sat down next to Weasley.

"Aren't you all excited?" she asked us in a high pitched voice. I smiled weakly then studied my wand as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Professor Flitwick called out the last pair ("Anthony Goldstein and Natalie Hemmings!") then cleared his throat for our attention.

"Today we will be learning the levitation spell. Can any of you tell me the incantation for this spell?" My had shot into the air, but Hermione's hand got there first.

"Wingardium Leviosa, sir," she said breathily, her cheeks pink with pride. I heard the Weasley boy snort, and I shot him a look of contempt. There was no need for him to be rude.

"Excellent job, Miss…?"

"Granger, sir."

"Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now…,"

Professor Flitwick then showed us how to properly move our wands while the Granger girl watched him raptly, her face drinking in every little detail, her hand furiously scrawling down every word. Weasley rolled his eyes at her then continued doodling in his notebook. I poked his shoulder, hard, then gestured to the teacher. "Pay attention, Weasley," I growled. His face turned red, and he was about to retort but Harry Potter shook his head. Weasley sputtered, then shot me a look that said, "Shove off, nosy git." I smiled sweetly then returned my attention to the lesson.

"Now we will be attempting to levitate our feathers. Be sure to use the exact hand movements you were taught, and enunciate your words carefully. Now go ahead, and make sure you levitate your feather once before the end of class for credit."

I was excited. My first real attempt at magic. Before it hadn't been _real_ magic. I couldn't control it. I remembered the first time I had shown magical potential. I was five, and a much older and much taller Muggle girl at the playground had threatened me for spilling sand on her new shoes. In my terror, I had set her hair on fire. My parents considered it a bittersweet moment, as they were proud of their magical daughter, but they were angry at me for inflicting pain on someone. But some Ministry workers had come and healed the girl then wiped her memory. Then they told my parents to make sure they kept an eye on me. Quite the child I was.

Now I stared at this feather in front of me. I imagined it floating in the air, hovering just above my head. Muttering the incantation and copying Professor Flitwick's wand movements, my mouth dropped open as the feather began to rise into the air. There was a collective gasp throughout the room, and I saw that the Granger girl had also levitated her feather. We exchanged glances, then smiled at each other. Professor Flitwick was applauding delightedly.

"Well done Miss Raine! And well done Miss Granger! Ten points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! You have done splendidly!" Professor Flitwick said squeakily. He nearly fell off of his stack of books in his excitement. Granger turned to Weasley to continue their argument and I turned to Harry.

"Hi," I said nervously. "Do you need help?"

Harry blushed a bit. "Yeah, maybe a bit."

I smiled at him. "That's okay; it's good to ask for help. Now, try it one more time so I can figure out what you're doing wrong."

He nodded, then muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" and flicked his wrist. Nothing happened. Harry looked devastated. I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"No need to worry, Mr. Potter. Your incantation is splendid, but the wand movement is a bit off. You're doing two swishes instead of a swish and flick. Watch my wand," I then demonstrated the proper way to move the wand. Harry nodded again, his face relaxing a bit. "Try it again."

This time he got it. I applauded, beaming proudly at him.

"I told you so, Harry. I knew you could do it," I exclaimed. Harry blushed again.

"It was probably just luck," he mumbled. I laughed.

"No way. Luck, my wand! You did excellent."

Now Harry laughed. I peered into his face, noticing that his jet black hair had been swept to the side. I could see his scar. My eyes grew wide, and Harry looked a bit put out.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "It's just… You defeated Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who, when you were just a _baby_. It's kind of surreal, to be in your presence. Sorry."

Harry slumped in his chair. "_Everyone_ gets all star struck when they see me. That might seem great, but everyone wants to be your friend because they think they like, _know_ you. And you don't even know their name!"

I sighed. "I wish I could say I understand. Because I honestly don't. But I can understand that that is a horrible way to be introduced to the wizarding world. I'm sorry Harry.

He gave me a vague smile. I returned it cautiously. "What's your next class?"

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I said, getting excited at the mention of the class. Mum and Dad had always said how fun that class was. I had been waiting for that class ever since Mum told me about her Patronus charm when I was seven. Yeah, that's advanced stuff, but _still_. A _Patronus_ charm. Excellent stuff goes on in DADA classes.

"I can't wait for that class! It sounds pretty fun," Harry said, his bright green eyes lighting up.

"I hope it's not too demanding," I said worriedly. "I've heard Potions and Transfiguration homework can be horrible…"

Professor Flitwick had written our homework assignment on the board. It said, in fancy letters:

_**Practice Wingardium Leviosa, and write 12 inches on the history of the Charm "Incendio"**_

Everyone groaned. I snorted at their protests.

"Twelve inches? That's nothing if you really think about it," I said to Harry. He snickered when Weasley sent me a look.

"We already have homework, and it's only the first class! It's bloody ridiculous! I can't believe that they would-"

I cut the Weasley boy off. "Actually want us to succeed in life? Have a future? How absurd!" I said with feigned shock. Harry was doubled over laughing, and even Hermione looked a bit amused. She pretended to not be listening though. I slung my bag over my shoulder and approached her desk.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to come and work on homework together in the library later. Would you like to?" I asked her, suddenly getting a little shy. Hermione glanced up at me, her eyes revealing her surprise, but she managed to conceal her shock.

Smiling she nodded. "That would be excellent. What time?"

"How about after dinner? Is that okay with you?"

Hermione was beaming at me now. She nodded, her face genuinely happy. It made me wonder if anyone had ever ventured to be her friend before. I decided then to befriend Hermione Granger. The bell rang then, and I bid the three goodbye, wishing them luck in Transfiguration. Harry wished me luck in DADA, and I waved goodbye one last time before skipping from the classroom. I could see my fellow Ravenclaws ahead, so I ran to catch up with them.

"Lisa, Sue, Padma, wait!"

They whipped around, then beckoned for me to hurry up. Padma raised an eyebrow at me when I joined them.

"I saw you were getting rather comfortable with Harry Potter," she said smoothly while examining her nails. I could see the corners of her lips twitching.

I rolled my eyes. "We were just talking, Padma. Gosh, does _everything_ have to be made into something it isn't?"

Lisa grinned, and shook her head while laughing at me. Sue smiled apologetically. Padma looked as calm as ever, as if this was the most natural thing in the world. It sunk in then.

"Do you guys honestly believe I have a crush on Harry Potter? Seriously? I mean, he's a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but I don't like like him. How mature of you all. Very mature," I said with mock sincerity. Finally Padma smirked, and Lisa's ringlets were trembling violently as she doubled over with laughter. Sue patted my arm kindly.

"Hey, we have to play around _sometimes_, Ivy. Oh, what were you talking to that Granger girl about?" Sue asked me quizzically. I shrugged.

"I asked her if she wanted to study in the library with me tonight after dinner. She agreed. I was going to ask you guys. Wanna come with?"

"Eugh, no, no studying for me. I only study for exams," Padma said. I frowned.

"Whatever, Padma. Sue, Lisa, are you game?" I asked the other two girls beside me.

"Sure, I can come," Sue told me while rummaging through her bag. "I have a feeling I won't be able to concentrate in the common room anyway."

"I can come for a little bit. I- I'm rather busy tonight," Lisa stuttered. We all stared at her with our eyebrows raised. She wilted under our gazes. Padma casually put her arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"And what, if I may ask, are you so busy with tonight?" Padma asked quietly. Lisa shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing important. It's nothing, honestly. Don't worry about it guys. Come on, the Defense professor is lining up the Ravenclaws," Lisa mumbled. She wrenched herself from Padma's grasp then ran to join the group of students. Sue looked nervous, Padma looked suspicious, while I felt and probably looked concerned.

"I wonder what she's hiding from us," I said quietly. Sue shook her head. Padma looked right at me.

"Well duh. We're going to find out tonight. After your little study session with the brunette, we're going to find out what Lisa is hiding from us," Padma said confidently. She strode over to the Ravenclaws, and planted herself right behind Lisa with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Okay, that's the new chapter. It's kind of long, so I hope you like it. Please read and review! Follow if you want to find out more! Thank you for reading!

Everything from the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. I own none of it.


End file.
